guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sync
"synchronous"? is that a word? isnt sync short for synchronize?? - Rabus 21:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I doubt Ishmael would be wrong, but perhaps "Synchonised" (or is that with a Z? I never know..) is more commonly understood :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::There are also cheaters at Costume Brawl. Probably also for other special events arenas. --Alf's Hitman 21:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) from dictionary, sync (also synch) n. synchronization v. synchronize, synchronize make or be synchronous (with), synchronous existing or occuring at the same time. Therefore synchronous is a word but sync is short for synchronize (which is basically the verb for the noun synchronous). So I'll change it. - Rabus 22:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::Synchronous is an adjective, not a noun. 22:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Discuss Lamest shit ever in whole Guild Wars. It's basically scamming others for their time and fun in order to get rich (in glad points) themselves. Hate those fuckers who run premade 4-man-builds in RA, and then emote on your corpse, I wish I could punch them right through the monitor. Join the club -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 15:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :NO HONOUR, NO RESPECT. Syncing is fun. Lord of all tyria 15:54, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ew, hono'U'r.... -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 15:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::GET OUT OF MY LANGUAGE. Lord of all tyria 16:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::But I musts reed eeet :O itze zeee annoying wif zeee french stuffz!11...MetRE, centRE, honoUr, armoUr, ewwww!! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 16:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Have you ever been 12-man sync'd in AB? Or played one yourself? That's a lot of fun. (T/ ) 23:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Not for the poor guys that get steamrolled and scammed for their time and fun -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 18:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's kinda fun to get trained because you know there's no way in hell that you're gonna win. So then you can go do something dumb like spend the entire match trying to spike their monk. You also have rather lax definitions of a scam, imho. Didn't you know that Gaile Grey says syncing isn't a cheat or a scam in any way? (T/ ) 19:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ummm so? I pretty much don't care what Gaile says, to me it's a scam. The definition of a scam to me is "get something for myself at the cost of others". And in this case it's "get a win at the cost of others' time and fun just so I can fill my greedy character with faction/gladiator points/whatever". It's not that bad in an AB, AB is meaningless after all. But when a fuckin quadruple sync team joins your battle in RA at the 10th match you just WANT TO ragequit or punch the people if they were here IRL. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 01:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Addendum: Oh and the worst is their self-righteous satisfaction and their Zaishen-emoting on your corpse, because people are utter dickheads and feel secure because of the gray area they move in. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 01:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::::QQ moar and lrn2play.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 01:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Of course, it's a valid point that syncing in RA is actually ''detrimental to your overall skill as a player, as it tends to endorse being lazy in favor of actual challenge - challenges that might force you out of your 'comfort zone' as a player - and ultimately reinforces 'bad behavior' as a result. 08:57, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I can see that my attempts to properly direct your anger are failing. (T/ ) 01:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I too have been guilty of not being able to take in a rhetorical comiseration. Syncing certainly doesnt' meet the criteria for a scam.Howver it does meet a broad sense of cheating--at least in the PvP scenarios. Definitely an abuse of the game's intentions, and designed to NOT honour them. Shouldn't think any fix would be too hard to do, but I'm no programmer.--Apoptosine 09:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Fixed It's fixed??? w000000t. -- 22:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently. I'd wait a day before cheering. --- -- ( ) (talk) 23:53, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, you never know with ANet. -- 00:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::What did they do? Nytemyre 12:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::The team algorithm used to make teams from a district. Now it just chooses people that are trying to get in RA, regardless of district. Still not entirely fixed (just synch-join in the last 2 seconds and you have a decent probability of joining together), but better than before. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Maybe some note about this should be added to the article page? Alex1991gw 19:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If it was actually fixed, sure. Wait until that happens, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC)